Nespresso
Nespresso is a brewing system developed by Nestlé. The name is derived from the name of the company and espresso. Both the capsule and the method of making coffee is patented. Content hide 1 the company 2 the system 3 quality programme 4 Production method 5 coffee blends 6 Ecology and waste 7 competing systems 8 external links and references The companyEdit Nestlé Nespresso SA is an independent part of the Division of Nutrition, Health and Wellness Nestlé since 2006 and has an annual turnover of more than 1 billion Swiss francs, with a growth of over 35% per year. The share of the world market for Nespresso in espresso coffee machines is about 27%. The company is based in Lausanne, is led by Richard Girardot and is active in over 40 countries with more than 2500 employees. The coffee is produced in Orbe and Avenchessince mid-2008. Selling focuses on the consumer market and business market. The SystemEdit The coffee is oxygen-free (with only nitrogen) in an aluminium capsule packed, making the coffee stays fresh longer (1 year after production, as stated on the cardboard packaging) than, for example, coffee pods or servings. The Pack is opened by the device and the hot water is there using a pump that a pressure of 1.9 MPa (19 bar) exciting, pressed through. The system was introduced in 1989 in the French-speaking part of Switzerland. It was only in 1991 it became a business success after a marketing campaign. Nespresso machines are produced under license by, among other things, The Longhi, Jura, Krups, Magimix, Siemens and Miele. The relatively expensive capsules (€ 0.35 and € 0.39 per piece in Netherlands for the espresso and € 0.37 per piece for the enhanced) were initially only produced and sold at a specified price by Nespresso itself. In a Nespresso coffee machine can only be used these capsules. Ordering these capsules could exclusively through the internet and phone at the so-called Nespresso Club. To do this, you will be logged on if you purchase a Nespresso coffee machine. In the meantime, however, the capsules also available from ten branches of the beehive. There they are, still sold in so-called in-house of Nespresso, Nespresso Boutiques. The equipment parts and capsules are protected with 70 patents, so that the formula is an example of a vendor lock-in. A portion of the patents expired in 2012. Meanwhile, there are all kinds of different, not original, capsules available. Quality ProgrammeEdit Nespresso has developed its own quality programme, in collaboration with the Rainforest Alliance. This program has been running since 2003. This program helps coffee farmers to grow better quality coffee beans with a better return, causing a higher price for the coffee can be asked and therefore a better income can be realized. For the time being, less than 50% of the required coffee beans come from this program. Nespresso uses this as an argument for quality programme to offer no coffees by fairtradeorganizations, such as Max Havelaar, are traded. The demands on social and environmental area are for the Nespresso program however less sharp than of Max Havelaar. Production MethodEdit The coffee beans are on plantations in Brazil, Colombia, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Togo, Kenya and Ethiopia produced. The berries with the beans are picked, washed, sorted, ontpulpt, again washed and dried in the Sun. The beans are then transported and sold in bales of 60 kg. Depending on the desired quality be different types of coffee beans melange or mixed with each other. The beans are roasted, the duration and temperature affect the strength and taste of the coffee. The coffee beans are then ground up, in which the fineness of the grind affects the rate at which water flows through the coffee powder; the slower the stronger and more bitter the coffee is. Starting from this part process is worked with a nitrogen atmosphere, because oxygen has a bad influence on the quality. The ground coffee is without oxygen (with only nitrogen), packed in an aluminum capsule for a long shelf life. Coffees The Nespresso Grands Crus coffees are called. In the year 2014, there are 22 standard types. Every year also temporarily available special coffees offered. Ecology and waste In particular the coffee capsule is a burden on the environment. The capsule is made of aluminum , that much energy for production. The aluminum gets inside a plastic layer, but that does not make it unsuitable for reuse. Work began in Switzerland with the collection of aluminium capsules for reuse of the aluminum. This collection system will also be introduced in other countries where the brewing system sold. In the Netherlands can be brought to collection points for used capsules metal. Since June 2009, there is also a refillable capsule on the market, made from polypropylene. This capsule can be used a number of times. Coffee grounds can be composted after use. Dutch customers can also now get free recycling bags and send free after which the capsules are recycled. Competing systems Comparable systems are marketed by a number of competitors. A joint venture between Philips and Sara Lee Corporation was pioneer and brought with the Senseo worldwide success on the market, after which came with her some years later Nestlé Nespresso. ESE (Easy Serving Espresso) is introduced by a consortium of different roasters and machine producers like Illy Caffè and Lavazza. Another system is developed by Kraft Foods and hot Tassimo. Category:1976 introductions